


A Ghost of the Past

by Ibenholt



Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [7]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Luke uncovers another bit of the mystery that is Aisha.But he doesn't know what it is.
Relationships: Luke/Aisha Rosen
Series: Luke/Aisha Rosen - (The Little Crack Pairing That Could) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881037
Kudos: 6
Collections: Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge, Ai no Kusabi Creative Challenge 2020





	A Ghost of the Past

Patience was a tricky thing, Luke thought to himself, glancing over at Aisha for the third time in five minutes.

He had been promised they’d eat dinner soon, but that Aisha had some work to attend first. Large screens and holographic texts and numbers were spinning, while Aisha absorbed it all, eyes closed. It was taking everything Luke had not to walk over to them and undo all the buttons on their coat.

“I feel your eyes all over me, Luke.”

“Yea? Does it feel good?”

“If you are bored, you may turn on some music. It won’t distract me.”

Fine, he could be patient for a while longer. But even so, wasn’t time different to him and Aisha? After all, Aisha was gonna live forever. Had already lived for a very long time. Luke figured he’d live longer than if he’d stayed in Ceres, but there was no telling, really, was there?

Shaking thoughts of impending doom off himself, he walked over to the stereo system. Aisha tended to favor classical music or calm pieces with piano. Luke was down for most things. Today, however, it seemed impossible to pick anything. He rilfed through the whole selection, finding nothing worthwhile.

He laid down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, then at Aisha again. It was unfair that they had to work so much. That beautiful face should be staring at him while they ate dinner. Turning his head to the side, he noticed a tiny box hidden under the stereo system. It was packed in tightly, but with some effort, he got it out.

Opening the box revealed an old data crystal. Clunky and a little unattractive, sure, but still playable. He found the port on the massive box, and put it in. He sent Aisha a devilish grin before pressing ‘play’. What was it gonna be? Their most guilty pleasures? Their rarest treasures?

Instead, the music that flowed through the speakers was a playful violin solo. Luke got up and began swaying. “Kinda old-fashioned, but I like it.”

Suddenly, he was being spun around and caught. Aisha’s arm around his waist, and they started gliding over the floor. “Aisha?”

“This is your favorite, isn’t it?” Aisha beamed at him, and Luke almost jumped. Aisha’s smiles were tiny movements at the corners of the mouth. Never these wide, tooth-showing ones ones that reached their eyes,

“I love it, too,” They spun Luke and dipped him, their slender frame easily taking his weight. “It reminds me of when Mother gave you to me. Do you remember the dress you wore?”

“Dress?” Luke gasped as he was pulled back to his feet.

“Yes, the green one. And you had ribbons in your hair," Aisha laughed, their mouth up against his ear. "Don't you remember?"

Luke did not. Aisha had never laughed before. Luke had never worn ribbons in his hair, and certainly not dresses either.

Static sanded at the edges of the violin's trill. Aisha's smile faded to an uncharacteristic seriousness. “I’ve told you to take better care of yourself. I have the finest doctors on Amoi on-call. You just need to tell me when you feel ill.”

Luke stumbled in surprise. Aisha caught him in an instant, steadied him, took his hand and placed it on their face and held it there, expression plaintive.

"Aisha - "

“You tell me that you ache, but you won’t let me help you.”

"I don't ache - "

Another laugh, and another, and Aisha's face crumpled. Luke pulled away - what was happening? The fear curling in his gut intensified as Aisha sunk to their knees, sobbing, hugging themself.

“Aisha? What the hell? Are you ok?”

“Ah… it hurts…”

Luke shuddered. He hadn't felt this scared since someone pulled a gun on him back in the slums. If this was a joke, he wasn’t gonna talk to Aisha for a week at least. But Aisha never joked. Pulling himself together, he touched their face,

“Where? Aish, you need to tell me where it hurts, ok?”

“H-head… my head…” Aisha reached up to claw at their hair, and Luke caught their hand before their nails could dig in.

“Ok. Ok, I hear you. Let’s go sit down.” He half lead, half carried Aisha to the sofa, helping them lie down, and firmly folded their hands on their lap before he turned and called out -

“Bern!”

Aisha’s - servant, not Furniture, never Furniture - appeared in the doorway, staring at the odd display.

“Aisha’s sick, I think," Luke said quickly. "Is there a Blondie doctor or somethin’ you can call?”

Bern half-bowed, face pale and eyes huge. “I-I will call Master Raoul.”

Aisha whimpered, pressing their fingers into their skull like they were trying to pull their brains out. The first time Luke had seen the hint of a smile, he felt like he’d witnessed a sunrise. This sudden display of emotions - of pain - was almost too much for him to bear.

“Baby, don’t do that,” he said softly, pushing Aisha’s hands down to their lap again. “You’re awful strong. Don't hurt yourself."

Tears fluttered on the tips of their eyelashes as they shook their head. "I don’t care anymore.”

“Aisha, don’t say that.” Luke cooed.

“But you’re dead.”

He could see all the white around Aisha’s irises as they looked up at him in pure animal - no, purely human fear, reaching out slowly before springing, yanking him to their chest.

“I DIDN’T MEAN TO, I PROMISE I DIDN’T MEAN TO, I DIDN’T UNDERSTAND, I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING BETTER!”

Luke pushed away instinctively. “Aish, stop it, you’re scarin’ me!”

He realized Aisha was sobbing, burying their face in his shoulder. It hurt. Aisha was strong and heavy, despite appearances. The air was leaving his lungs.

“Aisha, what the fuck is going on…”

“Forgive me, forgive me…”

They whimpered. Once he wiggled himself enough room to breathe, he hugged them close and rocked them. "It will be alright."

He hoped that Raoul would get here soon. He hoped he wasn't lying.

~

Someone entered the penthouse, and Bern spoke in hushed tones to them as they got closer to the living room.

Luke couldn’t really look over his shoulder, but he heard a grunt, and then a hissed ‘you’. Then they walked over to them. A massive Blondie sat down on their knees, glaring at Luke before focusing on Aisha.

“Aisha, let him go."

“DON’T TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN!” they screamed, and squeezed Luke tightly enough that the air was wrenched from his lungs.

Raoul growled and with some effort, pried Aisha’s fingers off Luke, then flung him off the couch. “Get out of here right now!”

Aisha sobbed and smacked his arms, “No! No, I won’t let you! Give her back to me!”

“Aisha, I swear- !” Raoul was forceful, but Luke swore he could see worry in his face. It didn’t last long once the Blondie noticed he hadn’t left yet. “I SAID TO LEAVE!”

“NO, DON’T GO! DON’T GO!” 

He had never seen Aisha like this, cheeks blotchy and eyes overflowing. Luke was too stunned to move before Bern grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Each scream from Aisha felt like he was being stabbed.

~

Bern made him tea.

He sipped from the mug Bern had offered to give his hands something to do before getting to business. “Has this happened before?”

“No.” Bern said, heading over to the counter to wipe it down.

“Could you sit down?" Luke said. "You’re making me nervous.”

Bern didn’t have to, but he obeyed. Luke didn’t know what to make of him. He was loyal to Aisha, but he knew he didn’t care too much for him. Why would he? He had waited on Pets his whole time here. Now he had to deal with Luke tracking mud into the living room and getting dirt out of his pants. 

“I don’t… I don’t get it," Luke confessed. "Did I do something?”

Bern shook his head. “I doubt it, sir. And even if you did, I know you didn’t intend to hurt Master Aisha.”

Luke leaned forward, head in his hands. “I’ll never forgive myself if it was me.”

They sat in silence for a while more, trying not to listen to Aisha sobbing and babbling.

Finally, Luke rose. "I can’t wait anymore.”

“Sir, come back to the table," Bern said, catching his sleeve. "Lord Raoul is the most brilliant one of the thir… I mean twelve…”

Luke let himself be stopped. “The twelve, huh?”

“Yes, sir. He is the scientist of the bunch. No one knows as much as he. He will make Lord Aisha well again.”

“I sure hope you’re right, kid."

~

He was about to ask Bern if he could just have dinner when Raoul appeared in the kitchen, his face a mask of entirely human fury.

“What. Happened.”

Luke’s words stuck in his throat. He wasn’t sure where to start, and he wanted to check to see if Aisha was alright, and, and, and - 

Raoul slammed a fist into the wall, leaving a hole. Luke and Bern flinched away from him. Even though Luke had seen too much shit to be more than startled, and he assumed Furniture training left a high bar for being freaked out, there was something about a man who definitely could get away with killing you screaming in your face.

“ANSWER ME!” Raoul roared.

“Nothing," Luke managed at last, and he pulled Bern behind him. "I played some music I found, and. And we danced.”

“Music?” Raoul hauled him off his chair and dragged him into the living room. “Show me.”

“There. It’s on top of the counter.”

Raoul unceremoniously dropped him to stalk to the counter while Luke sat down by Aisha, putting a hand to their face. “Aish?”

“Leave them alone," Raoul snapped. Luke didn’t listen. Aisha's face was cool, and he had no idea if that was good or bad, so he placed a kiss on their still forehead.

Something shattered. When he looked up, the crystal lay in shards under Raoul’s boot.

“If I ever hear of you playing this music again," Raoul snarled, "I will do the same thing," and he stomped again on the shards, "to your neck.” Then he stormed into the hall.

“Lord Raoul, may I offer you something,” Bern said as Raoul passed him, arms in front of himself and head downturned.

“No, Bern. Thank you. I have other matters to attend to. Aisha needs rest right now, and I trust you to keep them away from. Distractions.”

He threw a contemptful look over his shoulder at Luke, and dismissed Bern with a hand movement.

Luke stood and walked after them, then bowed to Raoul's back. “Thanks for helping them. I didn’t get what was happening.”

Raoul huffed, ignoring him. Normally, Luke would have been glad a Blondie was pretending he didn't exist, but Aisha had just - might have almost died, maybe, was lying on the couch like a puppet with strings cut, and he couldn't leave things there.

“What happened to Aisha?"

Raoul spun and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of Luke's head, effectively pinning him there. He was huge, this close. Aisha was taller than Luke, but had a lithe build that made them far less threatening. Raoul was a wall of muscles with a lion's mane, and his green eyes were bright with fury as he focused his full attention on Luke.

“I. Don’t. Have. To. Tell. You. Anything. _Mongrel_.”

Luke's heart clenched in fear, but he shot back - “Yes, you do! Who were they talkin’ about! How do I help them - "

“Listen, and listen well," Raul said. "Aisha has lived a long time. You are nothing but a gust of wind blowing through their hair. I have been patient with this little rebellion of theirs, but it’s clear you are causing far more trouble than you are worth.”

“Aisha’s my pairing partner,” he ignored Raoul’s eyeroll and huff. “It’s my right to know what the hell just happened!”

“’Partner’, is that it?" Raoul spat. "You are an owner-less dog, living off of charity. You should be glad I didn’t reset them so they forget all about you.”

Luke’s eyes narrowed. “Fuck you. You know that Jupiter would tear you to pieces if you did that!”

Raoul glared back. “Do NOT speak of your goddess in such a manner.”

“Whatever, man." Luke ducked under Raoul's arm and hopped out in the hall, giving him a shallow bow. He tried to compose his face like Bern did, to blow off Raoul like Raoul had tried to blow him off. "I’ll let Aisha know you were here.”

Raoul just turned and burst into a haughty laugh. “Oh, this is too much! Don’t pretend that you care for my sibling.”

“I care more than you," Luke said, and stared up into Raoul's poison green eyes, "If you'd reset them rather than help them like a brother!"

Luke was braced for the oncoming slap. Some part of him was impressed that Raoul managed to refrain from actually punching him through the wall. But he did end up being flung back against the wall, his ears ringing.

Raoul stared at his hand like he was shocked it had moved without him, and then slowly looked to Luke with death in his eyes. "You little rat, I’m going to…!”

“Luke?” Aisha’s voice was weak, but it cut through the tension in an instant. All three of them looked.

Luke took a step forward, then stopped and looked back. Would Raoul stop him?

Raoul looked between him and Bern and the room with Aisha in it, and groaned, turning on his heel. "Fine. Do what you like."

And Luke ran.

Aisha was lying curled up on the sofa. They looked hopelessly small, and Luke got a blanket to cover them with it. He was shaking with adrenaline, and he hoped it wasn't too visible as he kneeled down in front of Aisha, smiling weakly. “Hey, baby. How’s your head?”

“My head?" Aisha's brows knit together, like the whole thing was confusing. "What happened?”

“You had an episode. It was kinda scary," and he smoothed a hand over his face, as if that could make the whole thing less serious. "You were actin’ weird and then you just kinda… had a meltdown.”

They sat up abruptly, reaching out. “Luke, your cheek. Did I hurt you?”

“No, no! Baby, it's ok. Wasn’t you. I got all stressed out, fell and hit my face. That, um - Raoul-guy. He came by to help. Bern sent for’im.”

“Raoul…” Aisha said, and touched their temple, seeing through Luke before refocusing on him. “Were you here - did you see?”

“See what?”

Their hand fell down and returned to Luke's cheek. “Nevermind.” 

Luke put a hand on their hand and then cupped their face in turn. “Aish, has this happened before?”

Aisha's face twitched slightly, like water stirring with something big swimming underneath. “I’m not sure.”

“You’re not sure?”

Aisha’s eyes were pinched shut, and they made a pained little noise. "I don't - my head hurts."

“Oh," Luke said quickly. "Don’t think about it if it makes it worse.”

“I have had headaches," Aisha said slowly. "They have increased since we met. But never this intense.”

Since they met. The day they’d met, Aisha’s face had almost been frozen. Their voice displayed emotion, but even then it was near impossible to discern. In the following months, they had started to smile every so slightly. Knit their brows in worry. Moaned during sex. Was this all connected? The headaches and changes? But then that emotional breakdown…

“I’m hurtin’ you," Luke breathed.

“No.” Aisha squeezed Luke's hand on their cheek. “It’s not like that. I," and there was a shadow of that horrible sob from before on their face, "I wasn’t made right, Luke. When my Mother created me, she made many mistakes.”

Oh. _Oh._ "Aish..."

“It’s true. I was the second Blondie made. She experimented so much with creating the perfect humans," and oh, how it hurt, watching their face as they confessed. "I was made wrong, somehow. My brother, Hubert, he… he is truly perfect.”

Aisha had never talked this much about themself in the time Luke had known them. Even though he wanted to reassure them that he thought they were perfect - he had no right to interrupt them now.

“It’s been so many years, Luke. Years of pets and parties and travels and vanity and deals and I - I was content. But now you are here and everything has changed. I crave things I never have before.”

A tear slid down their cheek, over Luke's thumb. Their mouth twitched up in a smile.

“I didn’t think I could even cry.”

Luke kissed their eyes and pressed their foreheads together, mute comfort.

“Don’t you see? You are not ruining me, Luke. You are fixing me.”

Aisha pulled him into an embrace, and then pulled Luke onto the sofa and on top of them, burying their face in his shoulder.

“Aish?”

“You must be starving," Aisha said.

“It’s all good," Luke protested.

“Are you sure? I just need a bit of sleep before we dine," they said, muffled.

“Whatever you need, Aish.”


End file.
